


Laverna's Realisation

by Ouatblue13



Category: Barbie Fairytopia - Fandom, Magic of the rainbow, Mermedia
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouatblue13/pseuds/Ouatblue13
Summary: After Elina defeated her three times Laverna beginns to realize something....and she isn't the only oneThe story is set after the third Fairytopia movie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Laverna's Realisation

Prologue... 

"Three times ...", Laverna mumbled.  
"She defeated me three times...", she clenched her fists.  
How was this possible? How could a wingless fairy defeat her three times....  
"Your evilness...", Max approched his mistress.  
"What?"  
"We should better hide unless you want your sister to know that we eskaped."  
"She won't find us here now go... and do what I ordered you to do", she yelled at him.  
Laverna sat down... She hoped that this time no one knew about her little escape.  
Of couse no one knew... Laverna was sure about it ...  
After Elina had defeated her a third time, the magic of the rainbow had send her back in exile... But now the Enchantress, her darling sister, had created a spell that prevented Laverna from leaving and using her magic...  
It worked Laverna was trapped for good until one day...  
Laverna had been angry at one fungos that she had smashed him magically against the ground.  
She immidially realized that something must be wrong with her twin, so she escaped and sent a spy to the crystal palace...  
The spy reported to her that her sister was ill and that the gurdians feared that their enchantress wouldn't survive...  
If their precious Enchantress was ill no one was intressested to look if evil Laverna had escaped....  
Of course Laverna didn't want her sister to die....  
"Altough she deserved it for stealing my crown...", Laverna thought aloud.  
But still... The enchantress was her sister.... Even though she wanted to punish her she didn't wished her any harm...

Let's say the Enchantress wasn't the only one with a soft spot for her sister...

One thing wondered Laverna , if her sister would die who would be the next Enchantress of Fairytopia...  
Her sister wasn't able to bear children... So she had no heir of her own, unlike Laverna.  
At least she had been able to bear before...  
Laverna closed her eyes... This memory was to painfull for her...

Once long ago she had been exactly like her sister...  
She had been a loving.... carring person ..and good fairy.  
She and her sister had looked like almost identical, both blond, same dress and hair style... The only diverence between them had been their eye colour.  
As older one Laverna had to become the next queen of Fairytopia but a few days before her croronation something terrible had happened to her... Something that had changed her into the evil fairy she was today.... So the Enchantress became queen, instead of helping Laverna finding her ...  
"Your evilness..", Max returned.  
"I brought you what you a strain of Elina's hair as you wished..."  
Laverna took the strain and trew it in the magic kettle in front of her...  
"Did someone notice you?"  
"No I secretly gave Elina your sleeping potion...as she fell asleep I took it whitout anyone notice me.. Allow me to qustion: Why do you need a strain of her hair...?"  
"You will see...", Laverna answered calmy and concentraied herself at her spell...  
"I want to see why this wingless fairy is so special to everyone..."

Since their first meeting Elina seemed somehow off compared to the other fairys ... At first Laverna thought it was because she had no wings, but now Laverna was sure that threre was more ...  
It felt strange to be near this girl.... Because she felt so used to it... It was like she knew Elina somehow...and that feared her even though she never would admit it...  
"Show me the past of this girl...."  
The magic in the kettle begann to glow and Laverna saw how Elina saved the flight of spring....  
Laverna was stunned, it was not possible for an ordinary fairy to undo the spell she had amied on the flower...

This scene confirmed her suspicion...

She must go deeper in the past... Back to the beginning.... After watching some memories of Elina in Mermedia and her first meeting with Azura... Laverna watched a memory from Elina's early childhood... From her time as Baby to be exact...  
Laverna almost cried as she realized which day the spell showed her...  
The spell showed her a baby room in the crystal palace... A blond beatifull fairy kissed the baby...  
And left.

"No ... It can't be... It can't.... It can't....", Laverna cried.....

As she watched how Baby Elina was kinnaped and abandoned at the Magic Medow,her heard dropped...

Max who had watched the whole scene with Laverna asked:" So Elina is the daughter of the Enchantress?"

Now it made all sense to Laverna.... Why this girl was so different...so special... so much like herself. ..  
"No... She is mine....", Laverna thought aloud...  
All Fungi strared at her in surprise.

"You have a child but how...when....",Max exclaimed confused.  
"Shut up",Laverna stopped crying.  
"At least this explained why Azura went together with Elina to the ill Enchantress." , one of Laverna's minions thought aloud.  
"What!?", Laverna screamed.  
"Why didn't you tell me? But we might can use this to our advantage...", Laverna calmed and laught evil.  
"Max I have a new mission for you...."  
Max was scared,last time Laverna gave him that glare, Max stuck in the body of a toad for almost a year....

~*~  
Thanks for reading .  
I might continue this story if there is any interest.


	2. What dreams can tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in Elina changed...

<< What Dreams can tell you>>  
Elina sat on her bed as she began to think….  
Since Elina had returned from the crystal palace, she figured out that her wings hadn’t been the only parts of her that had changed. Her magic had now all colors of the rainbow and seemed much stronger than before. Azura told Elina that this wouldn’t last long, only a few weeks…. Well now after 8 months her powers were still colorful and even seemed to grow instead of becoming normal … weak again. But this time Elina didn’t tell Azura, because she feared….   
Since Elina was over powered she had other new abilities as well, for example she could now see things that others couldn’t…. Once she saw Dandelion falling from a tree, then Elina awoke and was glad it was just a dream, only to find out that it really happened that morning. Since then Elina feared her dreams and what they could tell her.   
At first, she tried to calm herself down, but because she dreamed nearly every night about things that really happened… Elina didn’t know what to do…. Whatever it was…. It seemed to warn her somehow that she shouldn’t tell Azura or anyone in Fairytopia about her new ability’s, especially not the Enchantress?  
Elina couldn’t believe that her friends or the Enchantress could be evil or do something evil, but somehow, she knew that her dreams only tried to protect her and didn’t lie.

Her powers had some good effects as well, since she knew what would happen, Elina easily could save people out of trouble without them knowing it, which was relief, because Elina didn’t like to be a idle and being recognized everywhere.  
It was just embracing!  
Six months past well, but since the seventh month after the crystal palace incident Elina’s powers grew more and more and more …in shorter time periods than before, soon she had problems to control them. Especially in front of other people…… In front of Azura…..   
Once as Azura visited Elina, Elina almost lost the control of her power and Azura noticed it, fast Elina pretended to fall unconscious so no one suspected anything….. Luckily for Elina Dandelion flew over to her to help and distracted Azura….. Since that day Azura’s behavior changed…. She behaved strange…. Like she would keep something from Elina….  
Elina didn’t know what to think…  
As she fall asleep that night … she had another dream… She dreamed of the crystal palace… Azura…. The Enchantress…. Others….   
Elina had no clear image, so she concentrated herself…. Now she recognized all guardians of Fairytopia standing around the Enchantress? All where confused …. talking…. But she couldn’t understand anything…. Elina focused more…  
Now she heard a voice saying, probably Rubin… : “Someone is watching us…”  
The guardians turned around in Elina’s direction…  
Immediately Elina awoke…. Somehow, she knew that what she saw was happening right know….  
She knew in an instant that she wasn’t save in Peony anymore…  
She must act fast…   
To her surprise Bibble was already awake.  
“Elinapouh you have been glowing in your sleep…”, Bibble told her…”Again!”  
“Please Bibble be quiet we need to go away from her for a while…”  
Elina magically summoned two letters opened one and placed it on her table net to her bed. The other one she placed on her bed and wrote the name Dandelion on it….  
“Peony I need to leaf… can you open yourself so that we don’t wake the sleeping fairy’s around us?”, Peony let a soft song out that meant that she agreed…  
Calmly Elina and Bibble left the flower, flying high in the sky over the clouds….  
“Elinapoff where are we going?”, Bibble asked her sleepy…  
“To my sisters place… to Mariposa…”  
“You and Mariposa are sisters…”, said Bibble happily….  
“Now, take my hand…”, Bibble did what he was asked to, than Elina closed her eyes her wings began to glow and teleported them to Flutterfield….  
“Wow… how did you do that?”, Bibble was impressed…  
“ I don’t know… I just had this feeling that it would be save this way… I don’t know …really .. I just did it”, Elina shrugged her shoulders and prayed that her trick had worked so that she hadn’t left any magic trace behind…  
It didn’t take the two long to find Mariposa’s place and so Elina knocked on the door… luckily Mariposa had always a light sleep so she awoke soon at the knocking…   
“Elina, Mariposa said sleepy, it’s nice to see you but what brings you here at such a late hour…?”  
“I’m sorry… Marie… I didn’t know where else should I go…”, the tiered Elina embraced her…  
“It’s all right… come in”  
“Thanks…”  
They sat down around a table, while Bibble immediately fell asleep on the table.  
“Tell me what’s going on?”, the concerned Mariposa asked…  
…

Shortly after Elina had left Peony Azura arrived and entered magically the flower invisibly… She was surprised that Elina wasn’t there, but soon as the two letters where catching her eyes, she read them… However, the contend seemed to relief Azura and so she left, placing the letters as if they hadn’t been touched….  
Outside Peony she became visible again and flew away…

After she reached a huge distance, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows … watching her fly away….


	3. A fungo travels through the world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Laverna's minions has to travel a lot.

Back into Laverna's hideout Laverna had a special exescise for him…. One he didn't like of course but what should he do Laverna was his Queen…. Her word was his law….

„Speak to me Elina what's going on you're trembeling…!“, Marieposa looked concerned at her younger sister.   
„What's going on?“, a very sleepy prince Carlos in pyjama came out of the bedroom.   
„Nothing darling, just my sister… Go back to sleep.“, Mariposa kissed him.  
„Oh..Hello… I'll better go to sleep….“, the tired went back into the sleeping room.  
„Are you sure that I didn't disturb you and your financee?“  
„No… you really didn't.“, Marieposa blushed, while Bibble gave her an disbelieving look.   
„Well actually he is my husbund…“, she admidt.  
„Your husbund…since when?“, Elina was surprised.   
„Since tonight…. We married secretly, besides Raila no one knows jet! Please keep the secret sister… I don't know how Flutterfield will react to the news.!“  
„Don't worry sis' I won't tell, right Bibble?“  
Elina turned around to Bibble who was eating some very delicious berrys.   
He made a cute agreeing noice and bite into another berry.  
Both fairys lought.  
Elina dearly wanted to tell her sister what was going on with her since the flight of spring, but her feelings told her not to…  
She was confused was there no one she could trust or did she just lost her mind.  
„Elina…“, Marieposa tried to get the attention of her little sister back.

„Yes… sorry… it's just the Enchantress … she is ill… I mean I dreamt she was ill…., Elina decided not to tell her sister the truth, I dreamt the Laverna poisened the Enchantress!“  
„Don't worry sister… this allredy happened and you defeated her…“, Marieposa took Elinas hand to comfort her.  
„Yes… but since the flight of spring I've constandly nightmarrs….“  
„Don't worry Elina…I'm sure this is caused by the spell Laverna used against you at the flight of spring….Maybe a healer could help?“  
„No you know that I'm afrsied of healers since I'm a little girl…“, breathed Elina hard.  
„Yes… I remember… maybe you could…“, Mariposa began as suddenly her husbund came back into the room.  
This time he was fully awake: „We must hurry, guards are here loonking for intruders… I think it's the best if our guest leaves us now… for her own sake.“

„What happened?“, asked Marieposa shocked.  
„I'm not sure … I heard the voice of the general … he said something about a green creature that had been seen outside…“  
Green creature that might be fungos, thought Elina.  
Out of shock Bibble lost one of the berrys he was eating.  
„Come…“, the prince took Elinas heand and flew together with Elina to the window.  
„I'll go back to the palace too… The general is very overprotective lately. We see us tomorror my love.“, he kissed his wife who had followed them goodby.  
„I'll keep the guards busy.“, she told them right in time as she heard a knock on the door.  
Suddlenly Bibble realised that Elina was gone, fast he took a big berry, embraced Marieposa goodby and flew out the window Marieposa pointed at…  
It didn't take him long to catch up with Elina and Carlos who where hiding behind a giant flower…  
„I'm sorry for my ruddness!“, Carlos apologiest, but these days Fluttefeeled seemed not to be safe!“  
„It's allright… thank you.“ , Elina nodded.  
„I have to fly this way…. Over there is a short cut to the magic Meddow, Elina.“, he pointed at the directions.  
„How do you know my…“  
„Your sister told me much about you….“, he noded and flew away.  
Elina took Bibble's hand who was still eating, and together they flew into the other direction…  
As soon as Elina and Bibble were sure no one could see them anymore, Elina magically transfered them back to Fairytopia.  
Max who was watching them couldn't belive what he had just seen….  
The only fairy he had ever seen vanishing magically had been Laverna….  
However that meant more work for him…   
Laverna wanted him to follow Elina! Maybe he should look ones more into the magical copies he made of the letters he found in Piony.   
The first letter was to Dandelion, a friend to Elina he supposed…. However this letter was rather useless… She just wrote to her friend that she would be away for a few days to visit a friend in Flutterfield.  
However the second letter seemed to be a letter from Elina friend Marieposa who basicly asked Elina how she was doing and that she would love to see her again.  
Max rolled his eyes…. These letters are useless…  
„I wonder what Azura was doing in Piony…“, he thought aloud.  
He decied to follow his flash of inspiration and went to Azura.  
It was a hard and long way…  
What would he give to be able to fly.  
to.  
Max sight, then he remembered he could fly.  
„Rexy …“, he called and imidiatly a huge firebird came to pick him up.  
Good thing Laverna's firebirds spend there holidays in Flutterfield.

Bibble was surpriced to find himself at in front of Azura's house not Piony.  
„Why are we here?“, he asked Elina confused.  
„I thought it might be better to go to Azura..“, Elina noded and Bibble understood.  
Elina knocked at Azura's door.  
Azura opened…  
„Elina…?“  
„Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour…“  
„Please come in….“, Azura led Bibble and Elina in.  
„Tell me child what are you doing at such a late hour in fairytown?“  
„I wanted to visit my friend Marieposa in Flutterfield, but on my way I heard that a green creature was in Flutterfield…  
I wanted to go home at first, but then I thought it would be better if I'll tell you.“  
„Thank you for telling me Elina. Don't worry I'm sure Flutterfield solders will find the intruders.“, suddenly Azura went calm.  
„I wanted to talk to you anyways… I went to Piony tonight and have to admit that I have read your letters, I wanted to ask you for help! The Enchantress fall suddenly ill. The gurdians did everything that could be done but….“  
„Tell me… what is going on with the Enchantress?“, asked Elina sadly.  
„She is alive barly…. We thought you might be able to help us.“  
„What … Why me? You are the gurdians …. When even you can't do anything … Why should I be able to do?“, asked Elina confused.  
Azura gave her a disbelieving look.  
„I know that since the flight if spring your powers have become stronger Elina! All aprentices gave you willintly a part of their power… wich stayed in your body till today. At first I thought this would wear off, but I was mistaken…. What's willingtly given only willingtly can be taken away. This could be the only chance to save the live of the Enchantress.“, Azura looked appologizing at Elina.  
Elina nodded: „I'll understand… be happy to help the enchentress. I will try my best.“  
In the mean time the weather had become rainy…. A huge storm to be exactly…. And poor Max had been right in the middle of it.  
Firebirds hate storms especially the raining part so the bird decided to throw Max off him to search shelter.

„Stupid bird!“, mumbled Max angry after his painfully arrival on the ground.  
Luckily he was near Azura's house so it didn't take long for him to reach it.  
The moment he began to go Max was suddenly hit by a thunderbolt.   
He was glad as he reached the house.  
„When?“, asked Elina.  
„It's the best if we go now to the crystal palace!“, Azura spoke sadly.  
Azura took Elina's hand and magically vanished them both to the crystal palace.  
Max only could see the blue light as they vanished.  
He decided to ignore Bibble who laied sleeping on the table on a plate with some bberrs with two berrys in his mound.  
„Oh… great now I can walk to the Crystal Palace!“, said Max ironically.  
„It can not become worse!“, suddenly Max was hit by two thunderbolts. He sight and went to the palace.

Azura and Elina magically appeared in the great hall of the Crystal Palace.  
In the middle on the bed laid the Enchantress, around her in the circle all gurdians stand next to their apprentices.  
Elina and Azura flew to the circle.  
„Elina… Are you ready?“, Ruby asked concerned.   
„Yes…. Azura explaind everything to me..“, she noded shyly.  
„Then we shell beginn…“, Arnythist said.  
„One thing Elina…. Once we beginn we can not stop until the spell is finished. And we can't garantee what will happen to you. You might won't be able to use magic anymore and have some health issues.“, another gurdian said.  
„Wait? I thought … But.. Isn't this to dangerous…“, Faban was shocked.  
The other apprentices where shocked too.  
„It's allright…the Enchantress is more important then I am.“, Elina calmed her friends down.  
„Fine.. We beginn then…“, Topaz said.  
Elina was handed a stone, she flew next to the Enchantress and hold the stone in the air.  
Everyone in the circle shoot their energy into the crystalstone until they where exausted.  
After the stone was full of energy, Elina conected the stone with her own magic and waved the energy to the sleeping, deathlike queen.  
This was the moment Max arrived and looked into the window.   
He was shocked as he realized what they where doing.  
„Seriously, they are draining the live out of the poor girl…. When Laverna tried to borrow some magic from the gurdians ti restore Fairytopia it had been a crime… But when their precious ENCHENTRESS is ill, he spelled the name with disgust, it's ok to kill a 16teen year old. I call this double standarts.“  
Suddenly Max saw some Fungos hiding near the palace.  
„He Carl, Max called one, what are you doing here?“  
„Laverna sent us to find out what's going on!“  
„Go home and tell her that Azura and Elina are trying to heal the Enchantress!“  
„Ok…“, replaid Carl. „Do you come home befour supper?“, he asked his boss.  
„Yes…. So leaf me some!“, replied Max.  
He desided to tell Laverna, the details of the healing process himself later.

At first the healing process was easy for Elina, it was just draining her magic….  
Because everyone was tired they decided to rest into another room.  
Azura refused and tried to stay by Elina, but lost her concision, so Ruby gently took her and laid her down outside on a flowerbed.  
A while after that everything went fine for Elina…. She was tiered too but she had to stay awake for the sake of the Enchantress.   
It couldn't possiblie take much longer the crystal had taken almost her whole magic.   
At least Elina thought that…  
As soon as the crystal had drained out her whole magic, Elina felt her neclace and her wings dissapearing…..She wanted to crie but now the sake of the Enchantress was more important then her wings.  
It should be over now… it should but it wasn't…. Suddenly Elina felt stange… like the crystal was draining out her live…  
She couldn't breath…  
Max couldn't watch this torture any longer, he jumped through the window into the room, grap a glace of fairywine put one drop of Laverna's special sleeping potion into it and hoped that his plan would work.  
Elina was to weak now to notice what was going on and the room was empty, so he put the drink right before Elina's face and hid himself.  
His plan worked Elina weakly graped the wine and dank it… Immidiatly she fell asleep and the spell stopped working.  
Max thanked God that his plan had worked that quickly… only a few minutes later and the girl might have been died.  
Yes, he cared about Elina… Even though she had been his enemy he was a fungo he had a heart….  
After this short moment of happiness he quickly replaced the glace with an identical one and cut fast a strain of Elina's hair…  
He had to leave quickly but befour he did, he gently laid Elina next to the Enchantress so that she was not on the ground anymore.

Fast he jumped out the window as he was hid by tree tounderbolds this time.  
He sight, but saw then a firebird near the palace.  
His heart was filled with happieness now, at least he didn't have to walk to Laverna's new hideout.  
This time Max wasn't trown by the firebird. 

Back into the hideout, he gave Laverna the strain of Elina's hair….

A few minutes later after the the great revaltion of Laverna, Max decided to tell her what he had seen in the crystal palace and went outside to calm himself, while Laverna rewatched Elina's recent memorys.

The weather was good now, the sun was shining and „No thubderbold“, thought Max aloud.  
Suddenly a small dark cloud appeared right above him and hit him with a huge tounderbold.  
„Seriously!“,Max cried out angry.  
„I'll better shut.“  
„Max come…“, Laverna called him.  
„After I rewatched Elina's memorys I figured that our plan needs a little change…“, Laverna smiled evil.  
Oh great… if there was anything that Max feared more than a crazy plan from Laverna…. It was a murch crazier plan.  
Maybe he should have traveled longer through the world to prevent things like this …..


End file.
